South North Story
by Animak3000
Summary: There is no reason for them to meet. Yet it happened anyway. It is as if fate caused this to happen. This is my take on South North Story by Akuno-P and Unimemo-P.
1. North and South

**Chapter 1: North and South**

A short blonde-haired girl in a nun's clothing stood at the end of the beach. She watched the waves coming in and backing away from her feet. The girl remembers a time: a time in her past when she was at this same beach with a boy who shared her same face. That boy was her twin brother, her beloved brother.

The kind of brother who would play hide-and-seek with her and would always find her no matter what.

The kind of brother who would put on a smile and comfort her whenever she is feeling sad.

The kind of brother who would protect her no matter what happens to her.

The girl loved her brother. She loved him so much that she would do anything just to be around him.

_The boy is gone. You killed him._

The girl loved her brother so much but she killed him. Not with any weapon or just her bare hands. She killed him with her own actions. Long ago, the girl and the boy were separated due to unfortunate events. The girl grew to be a selfish princess and the boy became her most loyal servant.

The girl was the **Daughter of Evil**, and the boy is her servant.

She had forgotten who he really is. There were times when she often treated him like trash. She made him do all sorts of heavy chores just for her own pleasure. She did not deserve anyone's respect at all.

He never complained.

He lives for his princess.

His existence is driven by is devotion to his princess.

Her haughtiness turned to curiosity. Why doesn't he complain? Why does he keep carrying a straight face? Why does he continue to serve her despite all what she made him do? It is only elementary for him: She orders and he serves. There is nothing to it. Eventually, she grew interested with him and he earned her full respect.

She did evil things but such things were of no concern to him. She is his sister and he will protect her, even if it means dying for her.

It was her fault. She caused his death. If she had only acted differently, would she have prevented this from happening? But she had to. She had to make the **Girl of Green** pay for what she had done. Because of that final act of evil, she deserved to die. She deserved to be handed over to the **Swordswoman in Red Armor**. It is only fair for everyone else.

But he was there for her.

He let himself die in her place. Thus, she killed him. She caused this to happen.

The girl just stood there while watching the waves. The boy gave his life so that her life will continue. He gave his life so that she could be happy. He had done all that he could for her.

But tears continue to run down her cheeks.

She didn't want this. She wanted to be with him forever.

Thus, she had placed her faith in a message in a bottle:

_If we could be reborn, I want to be with you again._

How long was it since she had cast that bottle out to sea? She couldn't remember. The girl left the beach and walked back to the monastery. She couldn't let her friend wait long, her very first friend she had ever made ever since that sad, sad day.

The girl walked along the road and arrived at a familiar crossroad. It was a rather worn-down crossroad that is slightly overgrown with grass. In the middle of the crossroad was a signpost that only pointed in two directions. The girl knew where the monastery is so she started on her way…

…to the south, to the south.

* * *

"Well that was fun, wasn't it?" Rin skipped along the sidewalk with the rest of her fellow Vocaloids. After much delay with all the preparations, Rin had finally made her dream come true on adapting **Daughter of Evil, Cloture of Yellow** into a stage production. To everyone's surprise, it is an instant hit in Sapporo.

"Yeah! Plus, Len looked really dashing in that servant outfit!" Miku teased.

"…Really, Miku? You're beginning to sound like one of the many fangirls that I have…" Len muttered.

"What about me? Don't I get any reception around here?" Kaito suddenly blurted out.

"You? You only appeared for a few minutes!" Meiko hit Kaito where it hurt most.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Kaito roared out to the heavens, "…Wait, Rin. Are you considering adapting the other novels?"

"I'll think about it," Rin smiled mischievously.

"Come on! I need more screentime!" Kaito continued to hound Rin in desperation. Everyone else laughed at the spectacle.

"Still, it is sad that Riliane lost her brother…" Luka pondered.

"Yeah. She seems so lonely…" Miku agreed, "I wonder what it would be like to meet her right now?"

Everyone went quiet for a moment. Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche: The name of a girl who had done terrible things and had paid the price in full by losing her only brother. Who would ever want to meet such a terrible person?

"…Well, I'd be her friend if she did exist!" Rin boldly spoke first, "She doesn't deserve to be lonely. I mean, Allen had given her the chance to make a friend, right? And she did have one in the end!"

Len stared. Then as if to follow along, "…I'd be her friend too."

Everyone one else nodded in agreement as the six of them headed back towards the Crypton Suite.

The next day, everyone decided to have a little rest and relaxation after that big night. However, Rin wanted to meet up with Yuki sometime during the day, for she had big plans for Yuki's character and she couldn't wait to start sharing ideas with her. While on her way, Rin arrived at familiar traffic crossing.

"Let's see, the AH-Software building should be right up the street…" Rin said to herself as she started walking…

…to the north, to the north.


	2. A Fateful Meeting

**Chapter 2: A Fateful Meeting**

"Oh!" Rin jumped in surprise. A girl, suddenly out of nowhere, bumped into Rin.

"Oops! I…I'm sorry!" the girl flustered about…and stopped.

_Someone is here. There is someone that shouldn't exist. Yet, as if fate brought her here, she exists._

""Hello?"" both girls asked.

How does one deal with the situation? Rin and this other girl stood there paralyzed at the sight of one another. Is she a long-lost relative or just a familiar face? Is this purely a coincidence or something more?

Rin finally spoke first, "…Who are you?"

"…I…I'm Rin…Who are you…?" the girl stammered.

"…What? What are you talking about? That's my name!" Rin answered back. She started to recollect her memory. This girl claims to be Rin and she appears to be the same as her. However, she is dressed in a nun's outfit. There is only one person who looks just like Rin and wears a nun outfit. But it can't be that one person. That person does not exist in this world. That person is a character from a fictional world unless…that world exists.

"…Are you…Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche?" Rin asked nervously.

The girl gasped in horror. This girl in front of her knows her name. Her true name. The name that was feared for several years until a great uprising took place. That cursed name that should be grounded into the earth, never to be mentioned again. Yet…she knows her name.

"…! How did yo…No, please! Please don't turn me in! I've changed! I mean it! Please leave me alone! Pretend you didn't see me…!" the girl known as Riliane darted away, running across the street.

"W…Wait!" Rin chased after Riliane, "THERE'S A CAR COMING THIS WAY!"

Riliane wasn't paying attention. _She must get away from that girl._ That was the only thought running through her head. Sure enough, a red sports car appeared, bound to run over Riliane.

But Rin was much faster.

"Oof…!" Rin grabbed Riliane and the two of them tumbled across the pavement. The car sped off without slowing down, while voices from the car pierced the sky.

"…ARE YOU CRAZY? Haku, you almost ran over those two people, you idiot…!"

"…What? Am I driving, Neru?"

"…!"

* * *

"Ow…my head…" Rin moaned while trying to get up. Riliane just laid on the sidewalk, shivering in fear.

"…Y…You saved me…" Riliane stuttered, "…Thank…you…"

"It's nothing to it," Rin calmly replied, acting all tough while helping Riliane stand up, "But why did you run away like that? I'm not going to turn you in or anything."

Riliane was surprised. This girl, who is rightfully called Rin, wasn't going to turn her in?

"…Really? Can I…really trust you on that?" she asked hesitantly.

"Sure you can. Well, if you really must know…You're not in Lucifenia anymore."

Riliane is surprised. She looked around the world she is in. The buildings are way different than the ones in Lucifenia or even in Elphegort. And these "cars", as Rin points out, are nothing like the carriages that Riliane used to ride in.

"…Where am I?" Riliane asked Rin.

"You're in Sapporo, a city in Japan."

"…Sapporo? Japan?" Riliane still looked confused by all the new surroundings.

Rin still stared at Riliane. How did this even happen? Riliane is just a fictional character! Just a creation that Rin put together in her mind! Yet there is Riliane standing next to her!

"…Am I in another world? But…but how did I end up here? I was just walking back to the monastery…" Riliane then turned to Rin. Surely she must know something!

Unsure on how to proceed, Rin started talking, "Well, maybe I should tell you this: Years ago, I wrote a song called 'Daughter of Evil'. It is about a selfish princess who thought she could have everything in the world. But her selfishness led to the death of a green-haired girl. She is then overthrown and executed."

Riliane didn't know what Rin is talking about…but she listened.

Rin continued, "That was the original story. You were supposed to be dead. But later on, someone else decided to tell the story from a different view; this time, from a servant boy who shared the princess' same face."

Riliane couldn't believe what Rin is saying, "…What are you talking about? It's like you know everything about me…ARE YOU GOD?"

Rin flinched, "No! Don't get me wrong! I had no idea that you did exist for real! Believe me! I'm not God! I'm just a singer!"

"…I'm so confused…" Riliane murmured. Rin looks nothing like someone who can shape reality, but yet she knows so much about her.

"Believe me, so am I…" Rin muttered back, "…But if things didn't go that way, you wouldn't be living today…with Clarith, right?"

Clarith: the name of Riliane's very first friend in the whole world.

Riliane had her eyes to the ground, "…That's true…"

Rin did like the idea of playing god but after seeing her "creation" so depressed, the idea doesn't seem awesome at all.

"…Clarith! That's right! I need to go back!" Riliane frantically ran about, looking for some way to return back to Lucifenia, "Isn't there a way back?"

"I…I don't know! I haven't thought that far ahead!" Rin hurried alongside Riliane in case if she started crossing the street again. After fruitless searching, Riliane slumped against the wall, disheartened.

"Am I…stuck here?" Riliane murmured. She is about to cry. Rin just stood there, unsure of what to do next. After a moment, Rin sat down next to Riliane.

"Riliane, let's be friends."

"…Eh?"

"Let's be friends! Truth be told, I really wanted to meet you even though you are a…'creation' of mine or something like that. But fate somehow brought us here, so why not be buddies…or BFFs?" Rin held out a hand to Riliane.

"But I…I need to get back to Clarith. She's probably worried about me…"

"Don't worry about it!" Rin beamed with excitement, "I'll figure it out somehow! Besides, I did…well, 'create' your world."

Riliane was speechless. She was not sure of what to make out with this lookalike in front of her, but one thing is for sure: Rin seems trustworthy.

"…You would really be my friend? We only just met…"

"No, Riliane. You only just met me. You don't know me, but I know you very much…and the pain that you have suffered."

Riliane stared. Then slowly but surely, she grasped Rin's hand that is still held out for her.

Rin…is her friend. A rather strange friend.

"Um…okay. Thank you, miss…."

"My name's Kagamine Rin!"

"Oh…um, thank you, Kagamine."

"…Huh? Err, no. It's Rin."

"…What? But, your first name is Kagamine, isn't it?"

"…I see we are going smoothly here…"


	3. New Surroundings

**Chapter 3: New Surroundings**

A lot of people in Sapporo have begun to notice a rather odd couple walking alongside each other. One is dressed in a tank-top with short shorts, skipping along the sidewalk, all while having a cheerful smile on her face. The other is dressed in a nun's outfit. She merely followed the other girl with light elegant steps. It is a rather odd sight.

"So, before you cross the street, you have to look both ways to make sure there are no cars arriving or else you will be roadkill."

"O, Okay…"

"But right now, we are at a crossing with traffic lights. So in order to cross the street, you simply push that button and wait until the walk sign is on. Then you'll be able to cross without fear!"

"I see…"

It took Riliane considerable time to understand how things work in Sapporo. She was rather confused that Japanese people spell their family name first, then their given name last. Riliane often called Rin "Kagamine" a lot by accident but after a great deal of getting used to the tradition, Riliane finally got the hang of it. Rin was enjoying herself, showing off to Riliane the sights and sounds of Sapporo. Riliane was in awe of what she had seen.

"Oh! The walk sign is on! Let's go!" Rin started crossing the street while Riliane followed behind. Riliane is still afraid of the cars directly near her, poised to "strike" at any moment.

"Oi! What are you waiting for! We only have ten seconds left!"

"? C, Coming!" Riliane ran over to Rin's side and clung to her arm. Rin merely sighed as she hurried Riliane to the other side just before the traffic lights changed.

"I…I don't think I'm suitable at this…" Riliane shivered.

"Oh come on! It's just crossing the street! If those cars hit us, then it's their fault!"

After a few more rounds at crossing the street, Riliane seemed to get the hang of it.

"So Rin, what do you do for a living?"

"Me? I write and sing songs."

"Songs? What kind of songs do you sing?"

"Uh, mostly rock or electro-pop."

"…What's 'electro-pop?'"

"…"

Most of their conversations end up like this. But Rin loved to explain to Riliane various things as long as Riliane is happy.

"I know!" Rin exclaimed, "Wanna hear me sing, Riliane?"

"Eh? Well…sure! I'd love to hear you sing!"

Immediately, Rin busted out her MP3 player and hooked it up to a mini-speaker. Riliane watched, all while staring that the interesting stuff Rin pulled out from her pockets. Rin looked through the songlist on her player, picking to find a song in which Riliane might understand.

There, Rin began to sing.

_Dog Day Afternoon, sung by Kagamine Rin_

_Bright summer sunshine's in the sky today.  
And it falls over you like the rain on a cloudy day.  
Every shadow that I can see disappears from me gently, quietly.  
There's nowhere I'd rather be._

_The beginning of you and I.  
The places we would go.  
Little steps through time only we would know.  
The direction of the wind  
Is changing in our way.  
Those memories, do you remember?_

_Sipping lemonade together on a bench a sunny weather.  
Laughing, playing games and saying, "Red over why don't you come over!"  
Handstands in the park as we look up and share that dizzy feeling.  
No, I don't need, I don't need anyone but you._

Riliane had never heard such music like this before! The melody is kind of catchy and very cheerful! And the instruments! Riliane didn't know what instruments are being used, but they all sound wonderful together! Rin's voice left an impression on her mind. It is like the voice of an kid running through a field of flowers.

_Far beyond the hazy buildings over the skyline.  
Close your eyes, you and me.  
Recalling childhood memories.  
The sound of the leaves up in the trees  
High above us speak soft, quietly.  
There's nowhere I'd rather be._

_My hand holding yours.  
Your hand holding mine.  
The very day I felt our hearts align.  
Tanned skin in the sun.  
Light shining in our eyes.  
Those memories, do you remember?_

_Running through those fields of flowers pretending we had super powers.  
Leaping puddles, no more frowns while London Bridges All Fall Down.  
I followed you beneath the bluest sky I'd ever seen.  
Time slips away while our play days fade._

_Always won't you please remember the smiling days we spent together.  
When Jack and Jill Went Up The Hill; happiness that lasts forever.  
It matters not how far apart that my heart beats from yours.  
Oh no I, I don't need, I don't need anyone but you._

"Rin, you sound fantastic!" Riliane applauded for Rin at the end of the song.

"…"

"…Rin?"

"…So…thirsty…Need…something…to drink…!"


	4. Two Worlds

**Chapter 4: Two Worlds**

Riliane had never seen a vending machine before. She stared at it with wonder while Rin pondered over what to get.

"Let's see…orange…orangeorangeorange…darn. The only thing that has orange is that 'PoPiPo Juice' a certain teal-haired friend of mine unleashed upon the world…" muttered Rin.

She turned to Riliane, "Is there anything you like in particular?"

Riliane felt intimidated by all the choices displayed, "I…I don't know which!"

Rin couldn't help but laugh at her friend's discomfort, "I'll just get you tea! You're a big tea drinker, right?"

Riliane giggled, surprised that Rin knew this much about her, even at the most insignificant things.

Rin stopped by a coffee shop and got Riliane a fresh canteen of tea. In the end, Rin got herself a Coca-Cola. "It is made from orange oil" or so she thinks. The two of them then set out for the park.

Suddenly, Riliane noticed a flyer posted on a wall, "Um, Rin? Is that a picture of you?"

"Eh?" Rin stopped to look as well, "Oh yeah! I'm quite known around some parts. I am famous after all!"

Riliane then stopped at the words written at the bottom: Crypton Studio.

"Crypton Studio? What is that?" Riliane pointed at the words.

"Hmm? Oh, Crypton Studio is the company that created me."

"Created you?"

"…"

Aw crap. Rin covered her mouth. Should she tell Riliane that she is not human at all?

"…Rin?" Riliane was watching Rin being dumbfounded.

Rin slowly turned to Riliane and said quietly, "Um, well…Would you believe that this world has…androids?"

"…Androids?" Riliane still looked confused.

"Like…humans made out of…other things?"

Riliane couldn't believe what she is hearing. Humans that are not born but are created…manufactured. The company that is called Crypton Studio created Rin.

"Rin…" Riliane stared in shock, "You…you're not human?"

"Riliane?" Rin got very nervous, "Please…don't be frightened…Yes, I am not human. But…Even so…I…"

Rin looked down. She couldn't get the words out. How on earth is Rin going to explain to Riliane that she is an android? Rin looked as if she had swallowed a lemon.

Before she knew it, a hand touched Rin's shoulder. Rin looked up and there was Riliane, smiling and shaking her head.

"No. Forget what I said. This is your world. Not mine. I am a stranger in your world so I shouldn't be so surprised."

"Riliane…?" Rin was amazed at Riliane's words.

Riliane continued, "No matter what you are actually are, you are still 'human', at least in my mind. I mean look! You even said that you are thirsty!"

"…You're right!" Rin laughed, "Gee, I didn't know you were that understanding."

Riliane smiled, "Well you should know, right? You did say that you…created my world. Also, I have managed to brave the traffic crossing now."

Rin smiled back. Even though the two of them are different people, they both have that sense of humor.

* * *

"…So then I kept bashing the keyboard and before I know it, my computer gave me the BSOD! I mean, what is with technology these days?" Rin rambled on about useless things. Even though Riliane didn't know what a computer or a BSOD is, Rin does make everything amusing no matter what and Riliane couldn't help but smile.

"By the way, Riliane, how are you holding up? Is everything alright with your life?" Rin asked.

Riliane pondered for a while, "…Well, I have been improving on cooking thanks to Clarith. I did make a few friends at the monastery."

Rin listened attentively. Although Riliane may have gained accustomed to peasant life, she is still not quite happy.

Rin decided to shift the mood, "Come on, Riliane! There's gotta be one happy moment you once had."

Riliane thought for a moment, "…Well, I do remember making flower wreaths with Allen when I was young. That was the happiest moment in my life."

Riliane's face suddenly went dark. Rin expected this to happen sooner or later.

"And well…I do miss Allen…" Riliane murmured, "My life would never be truly happy without him…"

Rin can tell that Riliane was at the verge of tearing up. She quickly thought of the correct words to say, "I think Allen wants you to be happy."

Riliane looked up, "You think so?"

"Yeah. I mean, Allen was happy whenever you smile. He gave you the chance to live a happy life at the cost of his own. I never really went deep into it, but I think Allen would be upset if his sacrifice would be for nothing."

Riliane went quiet. Tears are beginning to form in her eyes. Rin, seeing that she failed to stop the waterworks, decided to give her hug instead.

"Allen…!" Riliane sobbed in Rin's embrace. Rin bit her lip. Riliane is still bereaved of the loss of her twin brother. But what could Rin do?

Then Rin got a flash of brilliance, "Say Riliane, why don't we meet Len?"

"…Len?" Riliane looked up.

"My brother, Len!" Rin exclaimed as-a-matter-of-factly, "You have Allen, I have Len! Why don't we go meet with him? We could have a great time together with just the three of us! Oh, we shouldn't forget about Miku, Luka, Meiko, and…well, I'm so not sure about Kaito but…"

Rin trailed on and on, listing every person that comes to mind. Riliane wasn't paying attention to the rest of what Rin was saying, focusing more on Rin's brother.

"…Your brother? Oh, I don't know…" Riliane said nervously.

"Don't worry! It'll be fun! You can trust me!" Rin gave off the biggest smile she could give. Wiping the last of Riliane's tears, Rin took her hand and led her away.


	5. Meet the Gang

**Chapter 5: Meet the Gang**

It didn't take long to find Len. He was with Miku while strumming on his guitar with no song in mind. Miku is flying a kite.

"You just had to get a kite shaped like a leek, do you?" Len murmured.

Miku gave Len a look, "Says the guy who once got a kite with the mascot of Peanut Butter Jelly Time drawn on it."

Len laughed. Heck, it was daring.

"Hey, Miku, why is it that people all over the world assume that I have the most death scenes?"

"Huh? I was under the impression that Rin has the most death scenes."

"…Really?"

"Yeah. Come to think of it, both of you write a lot of depressing songs lately despite your outgoing personality. Is something going on with you two?" Miku wore a worried look on her face.

"What? No. Not really. I guess people really like me and Rin featured in these types of songs. We also do optimistic songs too, like…I don't know… 'Paper Plane'?"

"…Len, both you and Rin died in that one."

"…WE WERE REUNITED FOR ETERNITY!"

After a brief pause…Len and Miku laughed together.

* * *

When Riliane laid her eyes on Len, she covered her mouth and froze in place.

Rin, realizing Riliane's behavior, smiled and whispered to her, "Wanna meet him?"

Riliane is still mesmerized at the sight of Len. Yet Rin couldn't wait for Riliane's response.

"LEN! MIKU-NEE!" Rin enthusiastically screeched across the park.

Len and Miku yelped at the sound of Rin's voice. Miku lost control of her kite, sending it colliding into a nearby tree.

"Oh no! Now I know how Charlie Brown had felt!" cried Miku, all while witnessing the horrific sight of her kite in a wreck.

Len looked up and there is Rin and…another girl? She looks just like Rin…

"Huh? Rin, what's up? And who is…that other girl?" Len asked.

"There's someone whom I like you two to meet! This is Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche!"

* * *

""…Huh?"" Len and Miku paused. Riliane just stood there, unsure on what to say.

"W, What? You can't be serious!" Len shouted.

Rin brought Len and Miku aside and spoke with them quietly so that Riliane wouldn't hear, "Um well, it is kind of confusing, but remember the part in Daughter of Evil, Wiegenlied of Green where Allen meets Michaela and she was singing a song about a meeting and a departure of two people from different places?"

""Yeah…"" Len and Miku nodded.

"Well, it turns out that the event depicted in the song is real! The meeting between the two people did happen because it is happening right now! I'm one of the two people! Frankly, I'm finding this totally bonkers, but yet there she is!"

It took a while for Len and Miku to absorb all this.

Then Miku spoke up, "…I believe you."

""You do?"" the Kagamine twins exclaimed.

"Yeah. Well, I did wrote that scene in the story and I figured that after that one time when Meiko is drunk, she stole the Road Roller and drove recklessly around the streets shouting 'GO GOOGLE IT! GO GOOGLE IT!' until she careened off the cliff. Surprisingly enough, nobody was hurt. So if something like that can happen, then what Rin had encountered could happen too!"

The twins looked at Miku with disbelief.

"…Meiko crashed the Road Roller? You told me that Len crashed it!"

"…Say what?" Now it was Len's turn to give the nasty look.

"I…I had to cover for Meiko! She threatened to clobber me!" protested Miku.

"Right…so anyway, how the heck did you guys meet?" Len decided to nail Miku later.

"I just bumped into her at a traffic crossing! End of story!" Rin snapped out of her bad visions of her beloved Road Roller in a wreck.

"…That's it? Nothing else?" Miku inquired.

"…No. That's all."

Len thought for a moment, "…Maybe it had something to do with our conversation yesterday as well? You know, about how we all want to be Riliane's friend if she did exist?"

"…Maybe…Perhaps we do not know everything about the world we live in…" Miku pondered.

"Whoa, Miku. When did you get so philosophical?" Len teased.

"I, I don't know! Do you have some other explanation on how a fictional character like Riliane managed to appear?" Miku shot back.

"Oh right! I still have to introduce her to you guys!" Rin couldn't neglect Riliane for long.

"Riliane! Over here…Riliane?" Rin paused. Riliane was still standing there with the same frozen look on her face. Len and Miku looked as well. All three of them can barely make out what Riliane was voicing.

"…Allen…"


	6. No Difference at All

**Chapter 6: No Difference at All**

Suddenly, Riliane plunged herself into Len, "ALLEN…!"

"W…What in the…!" Len couldn't comprehend what is happening. Riliane was hugging Len ecstatically.

"Riliane! Get a hold of yourself!" protested Rin as she tried to separate the two of them. Miku stood there dazed, unsure of what to do. Riliane still continued to smother Len in her embrace. It didn't matter! _He_ was there! Allen is here!

_No. Allen is dead. You saw him get killed. He is gone._

Riliane paused. She knew this. It is useless to deny it. Slowly but surely, she let Len go.

"…I…I'm sorry…" Riliane sobbed.

Len, still aching from the sudden encounter, felt pained at the sight of Riliane crying.

Rin felt more concerned about Riliane. She didn't want to hurt her! She wanted to make her happy! But seeing Len only made Riliane feel worse.

Len pulled a tissue out of his pocket, wiped Riliane's tears away, and said to her in the kindest way possible, "Hi, Riliane. My name is Kagamine Len."

Riliane continued to cry for a while. Len decided to hug her back. Riliane could feel Len's warmth flowing into her. He is just like Allen Avadonia: the servant boy who wanted his princess to be happy. Len is not Allen, but yet…he is just like him.

Len withdrew from Riliane after she appeared to have calmed down. Rin felt bad for not able to help Riliane earlier. But Len had taken the situation well.

"…I'm sorry for…my sudden outburst," Riliane apologized.

"Naw, it's okay. I know you have been through a lot," Len petted her shoulder.

"Riliane?" Rin said nervously, "I'm sorry! I didn't take note of your feelings…"

"…No. It's okay. I should have realized it by now."

"Really? Phew! I thought I was going to get nailed!" Rin comically sighed in relief. Len chuckled at his sister's oddball behavior. Riliane faintly smiled as well.

Riliane then turned her attention to Miku.

"And you are?" Riliane asked the teal-haired girl.

"I'm Hatsune Miku! You might say that I…'created' Michaela."

"Michaela…?" Riliane whispered.

Michaela. The name of the girl whom Riliane thought "had stolen" her betrothed, Kyle Marlon, away from her. She had grown extremely jealous, so she ordered her army to kill every single green-haired woman.

Miku realized that Riliane might be thinking of these horrible things so she quickly added on, "Would you be interested to know that I…altered her fate a little?"

"…Altered her fate?" Riliane broke out of her trance.

Miku grinned and simply winked at her, "Ask Clarith. She knows everything."

Riliane stared. That's impossible. Michaela is killed. She heard the news that Michaela was killed. Yet her fate had taken a different direction? Maybe Clarith knows something she doesn't know.

"Wait…did you say that you …'created' Michaela?"

"Eh? Oh not just me…" Miku looked at Rin and Len.

"We all have designated characters!" Rin added, "For me, I have…well, you. For Len, he has Allen. There are others as well."

Riliane got even more confused. Rin said she created her world and yet Len and Miku had something to do with it too. And there are "others" in this world too?

"So you just happened to wander into our world?" Len asked Riliane.

"…Well, I was just walking back from the beach and was passing a crossroad. Before I knew it, I ended up here and met Rin," Riliane tried to explain. She had no idea what was going on back at that crossroad.

"…Well, whatever the case, I'm glad that we are able to meet you!" Miku patted Riliane on the shoulder. Riliane looked all over Miku.

"Um…aren't you worried that you are…e…exposed?"

"…I beg your pardon?"

"W, Well…your dress…it might…uh…"

Miku looked down at her miniskirt, "Fly up like this?"

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Len shrieked, "…Oh you're just gesturing! Don't scare me like that!"

"I, I wasn't going to lift it up!" Miku protested, "But anyway Riliane, I like this skirt! It is quite fashionable these days!"

"Um…okay," Riliane sweated a bit.

"Heck, even Rin wears short shorts. Bet you never seen one of those before." Len added on.

Suddenly, Rin's stomach growled like a beast. Everybody turned to her.

"Oh geez. Now I'm hungry!" Rin playfully moaned while everyone giggled at her.

"Guys, I know a place where we could eat at!" Miku pointed to a building just across the park.

Len stared at where Miku is directing at, "…Miku, it's a fast food joint. I'm not sure if Riliane would…"

"Actually, I don't mind…" Riliane interrupted, "After seeing so much with Rin, I want to experience new things."

Len was startled by Riliane's statement, but he quickly understood that she is from another world that is more elegant and mundane. Curiosity is not uncommon for her.

"WELL LET'S GO! I'M STARVING!" Rin screeched as she started to make a beeline towards the restaurant. Amused by their friend's behavior, Miku, Len, and Riliane followed behind. As if on whim, Len took Riliane's hand.

"Come on, Riliane. We have a lot to show you."

Riliane gave off a warm smile. Len may be different, but deep down, he is just like Allen.


	7. Those Three

**Chapter 7: Those Three**

"Right! Why don't Miku and I order something while you two find seats!" Rin grabbed Miku and darted towards the queue line. Hunger is Rin's worst enemy according to Miku. Riliane timidly looked around the unfamiliar restaurant while Len searched for an appropriate eating spot.

"Rin and Miku sure get along well!" Riliane walking alongside Len.

"Yeah, although they are considered rivals."

"Rivals?"

"Yeah. Before we all got together, they often were at odds with each other. But things got patched up over the years. They even did duets occasionally, like 'Colorful X Melody' for example."

"…'Colorful X Melody?'"

"It's…a sappy song. I'll show it to you later."

Riliane felt glum. If she had gotten to know Michaela more before the "Green Hunting", would things have gone in a different direction?

"Oh, what do you know; it's Haku and the trolls," Len found one particular table.

"Eh?" Riliane looked at where Len is gesturing. There, sitting at that table, were three girls. One of them had red hair arranged into what appears to be drills, another had blonde hair tied in a ponytail, and the last one had what appears to white hair…white hair…

"…Len…are they who I think they are…" Riliane whispered to Len.

"Close. Remember: you're in our world now," Len whispered back as the two of them started walking toward the girls' table, "Hey Teto, Haku, Neru!"

"Oh hey Len!" Kasane Teto gave off a cheesy grin.

"Uh…?" Yowane Haku looked drunk.

"…" Akita Neru is busy texting on her phone.

Teto then gave her attention Riliane, "Oh hi Rin! Still getting into character?"

Riliane looked confused. Len realized Teto's mistake.

"Uh, Teto. This isn't Rin. She's Riliane…" Len tried to explain.

"Well, yeah! That's like her character, right? …Oh I see! You're cosplaying!" Teto interrupted.

Len sighed, "…Forget it. You guys mind if we sit down?"

"Yeah sure!" Teto said enthusiastically. Len sat down across from Teto with Riliane across from Neru.

"…What's cosplay…?" Riliane whispered to Len.

"…Just play along. She'll find out."

Rin and Miku returned with trays filled with all kinds of food.

"We're back! …Oh hi guys!" Rin greeted the three girls.

Teto was taken aback at the sight of Rin, "AW CRAP. SHE LOOKS JUST LIKE RIN!"

Miku laughed, "That is Rin, you dopehead!"

"…Huwah?" Haku looked up groggily, all while looking at the two "Rins" in front of her, "…Two of them…? I think I had too much to drink…"

* * *

It took a while to explain about Riliane. By the time Rin finished her explanation, Teto sighed in relief, "I see now! Whew! I thought Rin had a long lost twin or something like that!"

Riliane stared at Teto. To Riliane, Kasane Teto is just like her counterpart, the maid Chartette Langley. Both Teto and Chartette have that cheerful yet clueless attitude. Riliane is fascinated that everyone she had met seemed to have very similar personalities to the people Riliane had known in Lucifenia.

Neru is still texting on her phone. Nobody could tell whether she was surprised to see Riliane or just doesn't care.

"I must say, it is a surprise to see you here," Haku spoke to Riliane.

Riliane looked over at Haku, "You look just like Clarith."

Haku smiled, "I guess I do. Truth be told, I didn't think that my song, 'Daughter of White', would be noticed, but Rin heard it personally and she liked it so much that she actually had it recognized!"

"Is that so…" Riliane pondered, "Well, I guess I should thank you for that…"

If what Rin had said is true, then Haku must have created the character Clarith. If Clarith didn't exist, then Riliane would have starved to death.

"Also, I think I almost ran over you while driving. I'm sorry if that was you," Haku bowed her head to Riliane.

"You were driving the car? Augh, no wonder!" Rin sputtered while drinking her orange juice.

"I…Its okay. I forgive you," Riliane said sweetly.

At the time, Neru finally put down her phone, took a bite out of her burger…and winced in disgust, "Oh that's it. THIS TASTES LIKE CRAP."

Neru got up and stormed towards the front counter. Everyone else looked on.

"WHERE'S THE MANAGER? 'CAUSE I LIKE TO COMPLIMENT HIM ON WHAT A FANTASTIC PIECE OF S#!% HE CREATED!"

* * *

Turns out, Neru wasn't paying attention the whole time and she is surprised at the sight of Riliane. Thankfully, Teto filled her in with the details.

"So, you're the…creator of Ney Futapie?" Riliane asked Neru. She was getting the hang of the doppelganger deal.

"Yeah well, I never really wanted the role at first since Rin always gives me a boring role every time she hires me for something…" Neru looked rather annoyed.

"Hey! Those weren't boring roles! I did make you a bartender in Synchronicity!" Rin protested.

"It's still boring in my book!" Neru shot back, "…Where was I…Oh yes. At first I didn't want the role since it involved playing a maid. But before I could nail Rin, she told me that there is going to be an important part later on. And for once, she was right!"

"…What important part?" asked Riliane.

"Well, turns out that N…"

"NERU!" Rin suddenly interrupted and pulled Neru aside, "…Not in front of her…!"

"Why?" Neru made Rin release her after some tussling, "Afraid of some…random…dimensional paradox or something?"

"…I don't know! Maybe something like that! Who knows what could happen! Just please keep quiet about the story!"

"…Can I get a new phone case?"

"…Fine."

Rin and Neru returned back to the table. Everyone, especially Riliane, was stared at the pair the whole time.

"What's going on…?" Riliane was rather confused.

Neru sat back down and said, "Well, turns out that Kyle Marlon is gay."

"GAHAGH!" Len choked on his cheeseburger.

"PWUEESH!" "EEEEEEEK!" Haku spat a mouthful of soda at poor Miku's face.

"OOHHHHHHH!" Teto squealed, "YOU ARE A GOD!"

Riliane's jaw dropped in horror. Rin slammed her head in her half-eaten food. Neru looked at all the mental damage she had caused.

"…WELL WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO SAY?"


	8. A Legacy Left Behind

**Chapter 8: A Legacy Left Behind**

Kyle Marlon is gay.

That was the only thought that was running through Riliane's head until the collective effort of everybody helped her realize that Neru was just making a very bad joke. After parting ways with Teto, Haku, and Neru, Rin decided to have Riliane visit the Crypton Suite.

"Kyle Marlon is gay…I almost choked to death…" Len muttered to no one in particular.

"Well, but those three are funny in their own unique way," Riliane smiled at Len.

"But a very bad influence…" Miku is in a sour mood due to her hair all in a sticky mess.

"We're here!" Rin announced as the Crypton Suite came into view. Riliane looked at the building all over. It is a nice, simple building with no redeeming features. Riliane assumed that her friends being famous singers, they would be living in some fancy mansion. Before the Lucifenian Revolution, Riliane was surrounded by luxurious furniture, bountiful food, and servants at her command. But here…

"Come on in, Riliane! Don't be shy!" Rin beamed with enthusiasm as everyone else went inside. Miku darted for the bathroom. She could no longer stand having her hair dirty for a second more.

…Rin's home was nothing like it. The walls are all white with very few paintings. The rugs had no unique design. The floors are practically made all out of simple wood. The kitchen is even merged with the living room! No matter what anyone's expectations are, it is still called home. Riliane timidly entered and there, sitting on a couch reading a magazine, is a pink-haired woman.

"Luka! I brought a surprise visitor!" Rin cheerfully called out to the woman named Luka. Riliane recognized her having the same face as Elluka Clockworker, Court Magician and one of the "Three Heroes" of Lucifenia.

Luka looked and saw Rin, Len, and the surprise visitor.

"Oh my…! What's going on?" Luka was focused on Riliane.

"Uh, well…it's a long story…"

"Don't worry, Rin. I got this," Len decided explain everything so Rin wouldn't have to over and over again.

"Really? Thanks, Len!" Rin and Len exchanged a fist bump, "Come on, Riliane! I'll give you a tour!"

Suddenly, voices shattered the pleasant atmosphere like lightning.

"Come on, Meiko! I was only out for a few minutes!"

"OH I KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS! I WATCHED 'TEMPTATION OF M'!"

Luka rolled her eyes in disgust. Everyone paused as the clatter continued.

"I HOPE FOR GOD YOU DIDN'T CAUSE ANY CAR CRASHES!"

"HEY! IT'S MMD! IT'S NOT REAL!"

"…Ignore them. Come on! I'll show you my room!" Rin quickly led Riliane across the hallway.

Rin's room is…how does Riliane describe it…yellow. The room is filled with all kinds of yellow things. The room is so yellow, it's blinding. Riliane focused on the two sets of slippers next to the bed.

"Rin, do you and Len sleep in the same room?"

"Yeah, we do."

"But…there's only one bed…"

"…Yeah."

"You two sleep in the same bed!"

"Yeah…really, Riliane? Are you thinking what I'm thinking? We're siblings, for Pete sakes!"

Riliane was shocked. The idea of having a girl and a boy share the same bed is sacrilegious, even for siblings! Riliane approached the bed and felt it. It is soft and comfortable. Riliane remembered how every night before she went to bed, Allen would always tell her a bedtime story, all while holding her hand. It didn't matter if the story was good or bad. Just hearing Allen's voice is enough to send Riliane into a deep sleep. As loving memories continue to flood Riliane's mind, her heart began to sink.

"…Riliane?"

Riliane broke from her thoughts and saw that Rin was staring at her with a look of concern on her face.

"Oh…! It's nothing." Riliane lied. She had to look as if nothing's wrong. She didn't want to worry anyone anymore. Rin is dissatisfied with her answer but she decided to not hound her further.

"Ooh! Wanna hear me sing some more?" Rin darted for her desk and started shuffling through her CD collection. Riliane giggled at her friend's bouncy nature and walked over to where Rin is.

"Let's see…oh! How about this o…" before Rin could finish, Riliane picked up a particular CD with one distinctive title: **Daughter of Evil**.

"…I guess…I do leave a rather bad mark in history…" Riliane murmured.

Rin patted Riliane on the shoulder, "On the contrary, the story of the Daughter of Evil is one of the greatest stories I have ever written. It's not just about the evil of one person. It's also about forgiveness, friendship…and love."

"Love?" Riliane looked at Rin with a hint of curiosity.

"Well…don't get the wrong idea, but Allen loves you, right?"

That did it. Riliane felt as if she was sucker-punched. A fresh wave of tears gripped her. Rin flinched at what she had done. She quickly got a box of tissues and sat Riliane down on the bed.

"U…Uwaaaaaa!" Riliane cried in Rin's arms.

* * *

Miku had just returned from the shower, all wrapped in a towel. She couldn't help but hear commotion from the next room. Riliane must be crying again. Len and Luka appeared as well.

"What's going on?" Len asked Miku.

"It's Riliane. She's crying…about Allen again," Miku said solemnly.

Luka, having heard the entire story from Len, spoke up, "Why don't I help her for a while?"

Len sighed, "Thanks, Luka" and with that, Luka entered the room. Len and Miku felt bad that they couldn't be of any help but Luka knows more about handling such a situation.

"Poor Riliane!" Miku wailed, "I wish there is something that we can do for her!"

"What can we do, Miku?" Len asked, "Allen is gone and we certainly can't alter the storyline. That wouldn't be fair."

"Surely there must be something!" Miku pleaded, "…or maybe, something that only you can do!"

"Me?" Len paused, "I don't know! I'll need to think about it…But for now, let's find Meiko and Kaito and tell them about what has happened recently."

"…Alright." Miku murmured. The two of them started down the hallway.

"…Uh, Miku, Shouldn't you put some clothes on?"

"Eh? Oh…I don't mind if it's you."

"Wha, what are you saying…?"

"I'm kidding! Geez, Len! You're so easy to tease!"

"…You have one twisted sense of humor, Miku."


	9. Something to Remember You By

**Chapter 9: Something to Remember You By**

Riliane fell silent for a while but at least she had calmed down. Luka is sitting next to her, wiping the last of her tears.

"I'm sorry, Riliane!" Rin continued to apologize.

"Rin, no one is at fault here," Luka said calmly, "but I think you should be more careful with your words. Riliane is still bereaved. Who knows? It may even take years for her to let go."

Rin nodded. Out of all the Vocaloids in the house, Luka is the most serious-minded of the bunch.

"…It's okay, Rin…I know you mean no harm…" Riliane spoke in a soft voice.

"…Really? You mean it…? So, we're good…?"

"…Yes."

"Oh, Riliane!" Rin sighed in relief as she embraced Riliane. Luka smiled at the heartwarming sight in front of her.

"Well. That settles it. Now why don't we do something to take the mind off of it?" Luka suggested.

"Oh that's right!" Rin jumped to her feet, "I have yet to pick a song for you to hear!" and she ran back to her desk. But then Rin stopped. All that Rin had ever done for Riliane was just show things to her. Sooner or later, Riliane would have to return to Evillious and perhaps…never return. Rin wanted to remember her.

"Say, Riliane? How about we both make a song together?"

"Eh?" Riliane was caught by surprise, "But…but…I never sung before!"

"It'll be fun!" Rin smiled at her, "It doesn't matter if you have no musical talent. What matters is that you put your heart into it!"

Riliane stared, but Rin went on, "Songs are there to portray all sorts of things: Fun things, happy things, sad things, even things that piss you off. Right now, I want to sing with you because ever since I met you, I have felt so much joy! I want to capture this moment and what better way to do it is to write a song about it!" Rin looked at Riliane's eyes earnestly, "…Because I really am glad that you are my friend."

Riliane couldn't believe what she is hearing. She had only met Rin for a less than a day and yet Rin had already considered their meeting to be the greatest moment ever. Tears began to well up again in Riliane's eyes.

"…Oh no…did I make you cry again?"

"Yes…but I'm…really happy…!" Riliane hugged Rin ecstatically, "I may not be good, but I'll do my best!"

Rin got really excited. She then asked Luka to gather the instruments. Luka saw no reason not to.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the hallway, four people were just outside the Kagamine's room.

"Well…" Meiko peeked behind the unclosed door, "This is certainly fascinating!"

"I know, right?" Miku hopped cheerfully.

"Yeah. I'll bet if they wore the same clothes, there's no telling which one is which!" Kaito added.

"…Now that is just scary!" Len got bad vibes.

Suddenly, Rin poked her head from the room, "Oh hey guys! What are you doing here?"

Meiko spoke first, "Len and Miku told us everything."

"Oh, so you know?"

"Yeah! Though it looks like you're going to be busy in there…" Meiko peeked inside. There was Riliane and Luka looking over some music sheets.

"Yup! We are going to be composing a song!" Rin said cheerfully and then looked over at Len, "We still need someone on guitar~!"

Len smiled, "Don't mind if I do."


	10. Surprise!

**Chapter 10: Surprise!**

Rin and Riliane had been composing and rehearsing for a long time but by the time they are done, they couldn't help but feel proud with the new song they had just made.

"See? You sound wonderful!" Rin praised Riliane with great acclaim.

Riliane blushed, "Thank you. You sound wonderful too."

"Nonononono…YOU sound wonderful!" Rin hounded on.

"Girls, you both did wonderful," Luka interrupted.

Len sighed in relief, "Who to think that I would be singing in fluent English…"

"Oh come on, Len! I thought that was cool~!" Rin slapped Len on the back.

The four of them walked back into the living room. There is Meiko, Kaito, and Miku watching something on the television.

"_THIS IS A GUY WHO USES MORE S******* PROPS AND VIDEOS OF THE N******** RALLIES THAN THE HISTORY CHANNEL! FOR GOD SAKE! FOR GOD SAKE, HE COMPARED GLOBAL WARMING TO N*** G******!"_

"…"

What are those people watching?

"Oh! Hey Riliane," Meiko looked up from the television.

Riliane gasped at the sight of Meiko. She looks like…Germaine Avadonia, the Swordswoman in Red Armor. The one who rose up against Riliane when she had her father, Leonhart Avadonia, killed. The death of Leonhart marked the beginning of the end of Riliane's rule. Riliane then looked at Kaito. He bears a striking resemblance to Kyle Marlon, Riliane's betrothed.

Meiko noticed that Riliane is dumbfounded. Meiko got up from the couch and petted Riliane's head, "Don't worry, I'm not who you think I look like. I won't bite."

"Yeah. Unless she's drunk," Kaito murmured.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Meiko roared like a beast.

"NOTHING!" Kaito shivered in fear. So did Riliane.

Kaito. This guy is nothing like Kyle Marlon. It is quite the shocker for Riliane. She assumed that everyone in Sapporo is like everyone in Evillious. Unfortunately, that is not the case here. Kaito seemed…out of this world.

"Don't worry, Riliane. They're always like this," Miku muttered, "So how did the song go?"

"It went very well!" Rin squeezed Riliane's arm, "Riliane sounded fantastic!"

"Really?" Kaito exclaimed.

"I…I'm not that fantastic…" Riliane murmured.

"Awww! You don't have to be so modest!" Rin gave off a teasing smile. Riliane felt even more uncomfortable.

"Okay, Rin. Enough before Riliane bursts," Luka laughed. Rin pouted but finally let go.

"So, Riliane. Are you okay? Regarding Allen I mean," Meiko asked.

"…No, not really," Riliane said quietly as she sat down next to Miku.

"Riliane…" Miku is started to feel sorry again. She then looked at Len.

Suddenly, Len spoke up, "Hey um…Riliane. I was wondering if you'd like to go out for dinner."

Riliane looked at Len, "Eh? With everyone?"

"No. Just you and me."

"…"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Everyone cooed, including Kaito.

"Wait a minute! Why are you fawning over this!" yelled Meiko.

"What? I can't help myself!" Kaito protested.

Riliane's world stopped…then started up again. It took a while for her to absorb this.

"Len? …Really? With…me…?"

"…Yes."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Everyone cooed again…including Kaito.

"...Are you considering a sex change?" Meiko gave a nasty glare.

"NO! I like my manliness the way it is!"

Leaving Meiko and Kaito to their own devices, Rin and Luka were surprised by Len's sudden announcement.

"Len! Are you serious?" Rin exclaimed.

Luka stepped up, "I don't know if this is really a good idea. It might stir up more unpleasant memories of Allen in Riliane. You might do more harm than g…"

"…Yes."

Everyone paused. Slowly but surely, everyone turned to Riliane.

"…Yes what?" Len nervously asked.

"…Yes…I will go out with you…"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOO*CRACK*AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Kaito yelped in pain by Meiko's diamond-hard fist.

"Riliane! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Rin exclaimed again, all while ignoring Kaito.

Riliane looked at Rin, "…All I ever wanted was to be with Allen again. That is my wish when I hurled that bottle out to sea. If it's alright with you, I…would like to be with Len…for a while. He's…like Allen."

Len froze. Riliane actually thought of him that way?

Rin just stood there for a while…and sighed, "…Okay. I don't mind if you two go."

"Really?" Riliane asked.

"Yeah! I mean, I did have the same thing in mind except it involved going out with everyone, but I think it would be best if the two of you went alone. Think about it! A date with Allen even if it's not really Allen!"

Len pushed the dreamy Rin aside, "Riliane, are you sure you're okay with this?"

Riliane just faintly smiled, "…Yes."

"Oh good!" Meiko interrupted, "I know! Why don't you two dress up for the occasion?"

"Yeah! Great idea! I think I have a few Project Diva outfits you might try on!" Rin seized Riliane's arm again.

"Eh? W, W, Wait!" Riliane protested while being dragged into the hallway by Meiko and Rin.

"…And what about you?" Luka looked at Len, "You can't go out looking like that!"

"What? …Oh alright. I'll change too," Len followed the girls.

Miku looked at Luka, "You think this will go along smoothly?"

"I believe so," Luka pondered, "Perhaps I have been too concerned for them."

"It's okay! At least you do care about Riliane."

Luka smiled, "…That's true."

Suddenly a hand jutted out from behind the couch.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Miku screamed.

"Whoa! …Oh right. We gotta help Kaito."

* * *

A while later, Kaito's broken nose is mended and Meiko, Rin, and Riliane emerged from the hallway.

"Oooooooooh!" Miku squealed in awe. There is Riliane, dressed in a simple black gown.

"My my, you look pretty," Luka added.

"I know, right?" Rin hugged Riliane, who is feeling a bit shy.

Then Len arrived, "You ready?"

Riliane is taken aback. Len is dressed in a snappy tuxedo. It was enough to persuade everyone that he is not a "shota".

Miku squealed again, "So handsome! Just like Allen!"

"Yeah!" Kaito looked as well, "Except he doesn't have the sword with him…OOH! Len! Bring the sword with you!"

"…I am NOT bringing the sword with me!" Len shouted. Everyone laughed except for Riliane; she just blushed. Meiko returned back to the television.

"So. Riliane. Shall we go?" Len offered his arm to Riliane.

"Yes…Thank you Len," Riliane held Len's arm. Everyone grinned as the young couple set off.

"_THE PEACE CORP! SERIOUSLY! THE F****** PEACE CORP!"_

"…Okay what the hell are you guys watching?" Rin snapped.


	11. My Date with Len, Part 1

**Chapter 11: My Date with Len, Part 1**

Len and Riliane walked down the street while holding hands. Both of them are silent, unsure of what to say. Riliane is with the one who unknowingly created her brother in just a song. Len is with the one who is grieved by the death of her brother, whom he had created.

"…Len?"

"Yes, Riliane?"

"Tell me about Allen."

"…Huh? Well, what about him?"

"Like, how did you…create Allen?"

Len realized that Riliane was asking about how Allen came to be the self-sacrificing brother that she had cherished so much.

"Oh. Well…when Rin released the song **Daughter of Evil**, not a lot of people had taken noticed of it. Rin was disappointed so she shelved it for the time being. However, I found the song and listened to it myself. I personally liked it and I instantly realized the potential of what this song can become. I then took the song as a reference and composed my own song based Rin's original story in the perspective of my character, which is Allen, and voila: **Servant of Evil** is born."

Riliane listened attentively to Len. Servant of Evil. It is a rather fitting title for Allen.

Len continued, "I then released it out to the public and the song became an instant hit. At the same time, Daughter of Evil had renewed interest and it became famous as well. Rin and I then began working together to put the story together, creating **Regret Message** and **Twiright Prank**. Soon, we began to collaborate with others like Haku, Miku and Kaito. I don't mean to brag but thanks to Servant of Evil, the Daughter of Evil Series would never been possible."

Riliane smiled sadly, "…I guess we should all give thanks to Allen."

Len gripped Riliane's hand tightly, "Don't feel bad, Riliane. It's alright. Besides, Allen's story isn't over."

Riliane looked up, "Not over? What do you mean?"

Len gulped, turned away, and whispered to himself, "Oh crud. I don't think I should reveal Clockwork Lullaby to her…"

Riliane was still wondering about what Len had just said but then she turned her attention to something else, "Len, what is that sound?"

"Huh?" Len looked around and focused his eyes on one particular redhead happily skipping on top of a white picket fence with the sickening smell of cherries.

"…Oh boy."

* * *

"La La La La Lalalala!" The red-haired girl sung to herself while stepping on every edge of the fence.

"…Miki." Len murmured, "There's no other person who sings 'Good night' except her."

The girl known as Miki finally took notice of Len and Riliane, who were staring at her.

"Oh!" Miki jumped down from the fence, "Hi Len! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand…Riliane right?"

"Miki! You know who she is?" Len exclaimed.

"Of course! The girl with the drills told me!"

Girl with the drills? She must be talking about Teto. Len knows that Teto does not like being referred to her hair as power tools.

"Uh…right. Anyway, yes. This is Riliane," Len gestured to Riliane.

"Um, hello," Riliane greeted Miki, "What's your name?"

"MynameisEssefeitoomiki!" Miki motor-mouthed to Riliane.

Riliane blinked, "…I'm sorry?"

"Her codename is SF-A2 miki. We just call her Miki," Len explained thoroughly.

"Oh. Well, hello Miki…" Riliane slowly extended a hand to the hyperactive redhead in front of her. Miki enthusiastically gripped Riliane's hand and shook it up and down like there's no tomorrow.

Riliane, shaken by Miki's sudden antics, then looked at her arms and legs, "Um…Miki? Why do you have these strange markings all over you?"

"Eh?" Miki looked at herself, "Oh! Those aren't tattoos or anything like that! Those are my robot joints."

"…Robot…joints?"

"Yeah! Don't you know? Most of the people around are arBUEG!" Miki got a sharp jab from Len.

"Miki! I don't think we should confuse Riliane with more technical jargon!"

"Eeeeeeeh…" Miki pouted like a child.

"Um, actually Len…" Riliane spoke up, "I know that you all are not human."

"Huh?" Len turned to Riliane with a surprised look.

"Rin told me about how you all are…androids or something like that. Though I don't really mind."

"…I…see. Well, I guess that that's fine, right?" Len decided to let it slide.

Miki looked at Len and Riliane's attire, "You guy's going out somewhere?"

"Yeah. We are on a date," Len laid it out to Miki.

"OOOOOOOOOOH! Well, good luck to you two! I'd love to stay and chat but I have some stuff to take care of! Catch you later!" Miki then sped off, all while singing, "MIKI MIKI ROMANTIC NIGHT~O!"

Riliane blinked, "Well…I have never seen anyone this hyper!"

"Not since she laid off the sugar…" Len muttered.


	12. My Date with Len, Part 2

**Chapter 12: My Date with Len, Part 2**

Len and Riliane arrived at a rather fancy restaurant. There, a short green-haired waitress appeared.

"Hello, my name is…Oh, what up guys?"

"Gumi! You work here?"

"Mhmm. Oh yeah, Gakupo plays the piano here."

"GAKUPO PLAYS THE PIANO?"

"Yeah. Is it that really a surprise to you?"

Len and Gumi continued to bicker on the subject for a while. Riliane giggled at the sight of them.

Gumi looked over at the girl next to Len, "And this must be Riliane!"

"…Eh?" Riliane was caught by surprise.

"Wait, now how do you know her?" Len asked.

"Neru texted everyone."

"…"

That's Neru for you. Once big news has reached her, she spreads it out like a tidal wave.

"Anyway, I'd love to chat but I'm on duty," Gumi then led Len and Riliane to a booth.

Suddenly, everyone began to hear loud chatter from the front door, "Excuse me…Excuse me! …MOVE IT!"

There was Meiko pushing though the waiters. Following her are Rin, Miku, Luka, and Kaito!

"HEY! WHAT ARE ALL YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" Len yelled, grabbing their attention.

"Oh! Len! W, We couldn't help it!" Rin protested, "We just wanted to see how it will go!"

"Curiosity got the better of us!" Miku added in for support.

"You guys…" Len winced in agony.

"Everyone…?" Riliane was shocked at the sudden invaders.

"Hi Riliane!" Rin cheerfully waved at her, "How's it going!"

"…I'm fine. Thank you." Riliane waved back.

Len is still dissatisfied by the sudden turn of events, "Riliane, sorry it turned out this way…"

"It's alright, Len. Even so, I think it'll be fun with everyone together!" Riliane reassured.

"I hope so…"

Gumi looked at the ensemble before her, "Oh boy, looks like we need Big Bubba for this one."

Len turned to Gumi, "Who's Big Bubba?"

* * *

Turns out, "Big Bubba" is just the biggest table in the restaurant.

"You know…" Len gave Rin a nasty look while everyone sat down, "If you wanted to come that badly, you should've just came with us!"

"I know! It's my fault! You can hang up my keys to the Road Roller!" Rin joked around.

"Let me see…" Miku was reading the menu, "Ooh! They have leek juice!"

"What!" Kaito exclaimed, "You're not serious, are you?"

"Yes! I'm addicted! Get over it!"

Meiko started waving over to the bartender, "OI! SAKE! BY THE BOTTLE!"

Riliane just sat quietly. She couldn't help but smile. She remembered how every mealtime she had in Lucifenia; she is surrounded by all sorts of food. But there was one thing that she didn't have at the table: company. Sure she did have her usual teatime with Chartette, Ney, and Allen. But in comparison to dinner with her newfound friends, Riliane now loved having more people around.

"SCRATCH THAT! BY THE BOXFUL!"

…Even if they are complete oddballs.

"Riliane?" Luka turned to Riliane, "Have you decided yet?"

"…Eh? Oh! Um…" Riliane quickly looked over the menu, "I'll have…the salmon."

"Hmm? I didn't know you're into seafood," Rin looked as well.

"Well, I do live near the harbor after all,"

"…Ah."

Certainly this should be a no-brainer for Rin. Riliane does live in a monastery looking out towards the sea.

"Alright everyone. It'll take some considerable time. Thank you for your patience," and with that, Gumi left the table.

"…I'M HUNGRY ALREADY!" Rin moaned loudly.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO PATIENCE?" Len snapped. Riliane giggled at Rin's gagging.

Meiko was busy chugging away at a bottle of sake the bartender brought, much to his annoyance. Kaito was watching Meiko perform her glorious feat while Luka and Miku watched a couple dancing to music coming from the piano.

Then Miku got an idea, "Oh, Len! Riliane! Why don't the two of you dance?"

""…Huh?"" Len and Riliane were caught off guard.

"Yeah! It will take time out of the 'where's our food' phase! Plus, it will build up an appetite later!" Miku urged.

To Len, the idea didn't seem that bad. Although his plan to be with Riliane alone together was dashed out the window, dancing might make up for it.

"What do you say, Riliane?" Len turned to Riliane.

"Oh…well…okay. Sure! Why not?"

Len took Riliane's hand and led her to the dance floor. Everyone else cheered.

"Yeah! Go Len!" Rin shouted enthusiastically.

"You go Len!" Miku squealed.

"Good luck, Len," Luka urged him on.

"DO THE SPAZZ DANCE!" Kaito roared.

*BURP!* Meiko let out a gasball. Len flinched…but in his mind, he assumed that was encouragement.

"Gakupo, play Regret Message – Ballad Version. Instrumental only," Len called to the slim tall man with long purple hair tied in a ponytail, who is sitting behind the piano.

As Gakupo started playing the first few notes, Riliane looked at him as well, "Oh my…you look just like…Venomani…"

"NO!" Gakupo shrieked, scaring Riliane, "…I mean, seriously! That's like the only thing I'm known for! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"S, Sorry!" Riliane shivered in fear and clung to Len.

"Uh? But you were kinda cool as Gast Venom!" Kaito called from the table.

"…You're right. Sorry about that," Gakupo resumed playing.

Len gently stroked Riliane to calm her down, "Uh, please don't mention Venomania in front of him."

"O, Okay…" Riliane said nervously.

Despite the setbacks, Len and Riliane started to pick up on the melody. It is a rather slow dance, but it is quite appropriate for such an evening. Riliane closed her eyes for a moment. She was getting into the song being played. Regret Message. It is the name of the song. It is a sad-sounding song, but it is a fitting song for someone like a former princess who wanted to mend her ways even if she could never be forgiven. Riliane then opened her eyes.

Is it her imagination? Riliane held her breath. She wasn't dancing with who appears to be Len, but…Allen! She is dancing with Allen! She looked all around her. She is in the royal palace of Lucifenia! And there, watching the both of them, are her parents, Chartette, Ney, Mariam Futapie, and Leonhart! Everyone is here! Riliane looked back at Allen. He is smiling…at her. Riliane's eyes began to glisten. Oh if he were still alive, she could dance with him forever…

"…Riliane? Uh, the song's over."

Riliane broke out of her trance. There is Len staring at her. She looked all around. She is back in the restaurant. All that is left is the sound of applause.

"Wow! You were amazing!" Rin cheered with the rest of the Vocaloids.

Riliane looked at Len and smiled, "…Thank you for that lovely dance."

"Your welcome," Len smiled back and led Riliane back to their table.


	13. Sleepover

**Chapter 13: Sleepover**

"Boy I am stuffed!" Rin clutched as everyone left the restaurant.

"Yeah, no kidding," Len joked as he poked Rin in the stomach.

"Erk! No! Please! I don't wanna hurl!" protested Rin.

Kaito is carrying Meiko over his shoulder. Obviously Meiko drank too much.

Luka was talking with Riliane, "So, Riliane. Are what you going to do now?"

"…I don't know. I'm still stuck in this world," Riliane murmured.

"Well, maybe you should stay with us for the night."

"Really? Would it be alright?" Riliane asked everyone.

"Yeah! You can stay with us!" Miku got a bit excited.

"Where else are you going to stay at?" Len added on.

"YAY! A BEST FRIEND SLEEPOVER!" Rin cheered.

By the time everyone arrived back at the Crypton Suite, Rin got an idea, "Oh I know! Let's bathe together!"

"…EH?" Riliane squeaked.

"Come on! It'll be really fun!" Rin took Riliane's hand and zoomed towards the bathroom.

"Oi…I'm tired…" Kaito is straining from holding Meiko for far too long.

"Don't worry. I got this," Luka scooped Meiko up.

"I'll help out!" Miku grabbed Meiko by the legs. Together, Luka and Miku carried Meiko to her room. With nothing else to do, Len and Kaito plugged in their Xbox.

* * *

"Ah! Rin! Please don't touch me there…!"

"Why not? Riliane, they won't grow unless you squeeze them!"

Kaito and Len could hear the sound of splashing from the bathroom.

"…"

"…"

"…Hey Len, you wanna…"

"No. Not now. Not ever."

* * *

Riliane is dressed in one of Rin's pajamas. Naturally, they are a perfect fit. Everybody else had begun to retire to their rooms. Rin is still in the bathroom, drying her hair.

"So…Where should I sleep?" Riliane asked.

Len looked, "Well, maybe I should sleep in another room…or sleep on the floor."

"Eh…?"

"I have a sleeping bag in the closet. I can just roll one out an…"

"B…But, I don't think you should sleep on the floor just for me…!" Riliane protested.

Len got confused, "Huh? Then what are you suggesting?"

Riliane stammered, "W, Well, we could…all sleep in the bed…"

"…WHAT? ALL THREE OF US?" Len shouted.

"Is it not good?" Riliane asked timidly.

Before Len could voice out his objections, he looked at Riliane's face. She looks…afraid. Afraid of being alone.

"Okay guys! I'm baaaaa…ack?" Rin returned and found Riliane and Len cuddled up in the bed, "Uh…What's going on?"

"Don't ask. It was Riliane's idea." Len muttered.

"Oh Len! I didn't know you were so bold!"

"S, Shut up!"

"Fine fine." Rin crawled into bed alongside Riliane. It is rather crowded with three people in one bed.

"Um…Len?" Riliane looked up at Len.

"Huh? What is it?"

"C, Could you tell me a story? Like…like what Allen used to do?"

Len paused. He then looked at Rin. Rin merely nodded at him. Len held Riliane's hand, just like what Allen always did. Riliane couldn't help but blush. Len thought for a moment.

"…There once was a man named Sateriajis Ve…"

""NOT THAT ONE!"" Rin and Riliane screamed.

"I'm kidding! …Okay. Once upon a time…"

* * *

It's been a few hours but Riliane couldn't sleep. She wanted to sleep but she didn't feel like it. Slowly but surely, she crawled off the bed, trying not to wake up Rin or Len.

Riliane walked through the darkened hallway. It is rather scary at nighttime. When Riliane was young, she is always afraid of the dark. Even as she grew up to be the ruler of Lucifenia, the dark is always ripe for an ambush by one of her enemies. In the face of danger, Allen was there for her. He was always there to protect her. But Allen is no longer there for her. Even so, Riliane had nothing to worry about. She is not in Lucifenia. She is a stranger in another world. There is no one in this world who would want to harm her.

Riliane went outside into the backyard. The backyard was illuminated by the light of the full moon. The moon looked so beautiful. Riliane sat on the bench next to the door and looked up into the night sky.

"Riliane. You still awake?"

Riliane was caught by surprise and turned to the voice. Is it Rin? There, standing at the doorway…was Miku.

"…Miku! Y, You're awake too?"

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep so I'm making hot chocolate in the kitchen."

Miku looks really different with her hair down. Her hair practically almost touches the floor. On the other hand, Riliane had short hair, just like Rin's hair. Riliane used to have long hair until her confrontation with Clarith, in which Clarith found out about Riliane's identity but spared her life.

"Would you like a cup?" Miku asked.

"Um, yes please."

Miku then disappeared into the hallway. She came back with two steaming mugs of freshly brewed hot chocolate.

"Here you go. Be careful. It's not called hot chocolate for nothing."

"Thank you."

Miku then sat next to Riliane.

"The night sky looks so pretty," Miku mused.

"Yeah. It does," Riliane agreed. The sky twinkled with stars so numerous.

"Say, Miku. How long have you met Rin?"

"Hmm?"

"Len told me that you and Rin were rivals."

"Oh. Well, Rin considered me to be her rival for some quite time. 'Green is the enemy' is often her favorite phrase," Miku laughed. Riliane winced at the phrase, but Miku went on.

"The Kagamine twins did compose some songs about 'overthrowing' me as the most popular singer. But I didn't mind the fact that they envied me. In fact, I envied them as well."

"You…envied them?" Riliane asked with curiosity.

"Yeah. When they sing together, they are in perfect harmony. I could never get close to that. Plus, they sometimes do covers of my songs. I on the other hand can't do covers of their songs very well! I did make a remix of 'Meltdown' one time, but that is pretty much it. Soon after a while, we began to make peace with each other and even made songs together! 'Promise' is one of my favorite duets with Rin."

Riliane fell silent. Miku became friends with Rin. They were once rivals, now they are best friends. But for Riliane…

"…If I had met Michaela before everything went wrong…would we have become friends?"

Now its Miku's turn to fall silent.

"…I don't know," Miku said quietly, "We may never know what might happen."

"Clarith has always told me that Michaela is such a nice person. She is never mean to anyone…yet I was cruel to her…" Riliane's voice is beginning to falter. Seeing that Riliane might break again, Miku scooted over and held Riliane in her arms.

"…There's something you need to know, Riliane. Your arrival in our world is not a mistake. Michaela caused it."


	14. No Reason for Us, But We are Here

**Chapter 14: No Reason for Us, But We are Here**

"What?" Riliane couldn't believe what she is hearing. Their meeting is not a coincidence?

"There's a little scene that I wrote in Daughter of Evil, Wiegenlied of Green," Miku continued, "Before Michaela met Allen, she was singing a song about a meeting and departure of two people from different worlds."

"A song about two different people…that's what Rin and I composed this afternoon!" Riliane exclaimed.

"Indeed. Though I'm pretty sure that the song Michaela sang was different compared to what you sung. So I guess in a sense, Michaela is partially responsible for your being here."

Riliane is speechless. Michaela sung a prophetical song that inadvertently caused Riliane to visit Sapporo and meet new friends. There is no practical reason for Riliane and Rin to meet but it happened anyway. It is as if…Michaela wanted Riliane to feel happy again. Riliane couldn't help but feel warm inside.

"But you know," Riliane pondered, "this whole thing will have to end soon, right?"

"What do you mean?" Miku asked.

"Well, you did mention the meeting and departure of two people. Sooner or later, the departure will come."

"Ah…You might be right. I believe Rin is trying to figure out a way to bring you back."

"I see…"

Miku paused, then asked, "…Do you want to go back?"

"Eh?"

"Well, personally I don't mind if you choose to return to Evillious, though you have made quite an impact on Rin's life with your sudden appearance. I was just wondering if it will be alright to leave Rin behind."

"Rin…"

What should Riliane do? She could choose to live in Sapporo and start a life with her newfound friends. But doing so will mean leaving everything in Evillious behind, especially…Clarith.

"I…I…I need to think about…" Riliane felt lost.

"All right. But for now, we gotta finish up this hot chocolate before it gets cold!" Miku started sipping from her mug. Riliane followed suit. Luckily, the hot chocolate is still hot.

"That was delicious. Thank you!" Riliane passed her mug to Miku.

"You're welcome, Riliane. Would you like me to sing for you? It will help you sleep."

"Um, sure. Thank you…Miku."

"And again, you're welcome."

Miku had Riliane lean against her. Then she began to sing.

_Sleeping soundly, I have a dream__  
__Of your profile__  
__Without noticing the overflowing tears__  
__That are running down my cheeks_

_I've hidden the heartrending__  
__Throbs that are in this chest_

_Last night, Good night__  
__Last night, Good night__  
__This night, I'll hold your__  
__Hand tight and go to sleep__  
__Good night_

Compared to Rin's cheery voice, Miku's voice sounded more serene. Her voice flowed and immersed itself in a sea of gentleness. Miku had the voice of an angel. Riliane started to drift away, yawning every now and then.

_It'd be wonderful if I could  
Spend morning with you once more  
I just wish even such a small  
Hope can be made a miracle_

_As it is, I can't convey anything__  
__So I can't say goodbye_

_Last night, Good night__  
__Last night, Good night__  
__Even if this voice dies__  
__The melody won't fade_

_Last night, Good night__  
__Last night, Good night__  
__When I think that the end__  
__Will arrive someday__  
__That's when I hope that the__  
__Night sky will keep your smile_

_Good night_

Just as Miku finished her song, Riliane had already fallen asleep. Miku scooped Riliane up and carried her back to the bedroom. Tomorrow is going to be another big day.


	15. Some Other Time, At the Crossing

**Chapter 15: Some Other Time, At the Crossing**

The next morning, Riliane awoken to the noise of cicadas. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. She found herself in next to Miku, who is sleeping softly next to her. This must be Miku's bedroom. Her room is…how does Riliane describe it…green. The room is filled with all kinds of green things. However, it is not as totally green-oriented than what the Kagamines did to their room.

Miku then stirred in her sleep, "Mmm…"

"Oh, Miku. Its morning," Riliane gently shook Miku.

"Uh..?" Miku woke up and met Riliane's face, "Oh, good morning, Riliane."

"Good morning," Riliane answered back with a smile.

Suddenly, voices came from the room next door.

"…Ah, Len! Wake up! Riliane disappeared!"

"…Oops. I think I'd better tell them," Miku then rushed to the Kagamines' room. Riliane got up and followed her.

* * *

"Whew! I thought Riliane was kidnapped or something!" Rin sighed in relief.

"Why did you think of something like that?" Len stared at his sister in disbelief.

Riliane giggled, "Don't worry! I'm not going anywhere! …At least…not yet…"

"Hey Len? Since we're all awake, wanna make breakfast with me?" Miku gestured to the kitchen.

"Huh? Eh, sure. Why not?"

Miku and Len left the room, leaving Rin and Riliane alone.

"Rin?"

"Yes, Riliane?" Rin turned to Riliane…and stopped. Riliane looks really down.

"Riliane! What's wrong?"

"…Rin. It was fun but …I feel like I should go home." Riliane said sadly.

Rin froze. She realized that sooner or later, Riliane would want to go back to Evillious.

"…Rin, you have been a very good friend to me. You have shown me very happy things in just one day and introduced me to many of your friends. We made a song together even though I'm not much of a singer. I even danced with your brother Len. Thank you for everything, Rin. If anything, I would love to stay with you all forever…" Riliane was beginning to crack, "…But I can't do that. I don't belong here. I am just a figment of your imagination. I'm just…something that shouldn't exist in your world. That's why I…I…!"

Rin suddenly hugged Riliane.

"…Rin?"

"Riliane, I understand. You probably miss your home anyway. To be honest, I really want you to stay here with me too. But I don't think it would be fair to you."

Riliane just stood there…and returned Rin's embrace.

"…I'll never forget you, Rin."

"What are saying, Riliane? You're making it sound like we're saying goodbye!"

"But…aren't we saying goodbye?"

"Nope. This isn't goodbye. I won't say goodbye. I have been thinking quite a lot last night and I have a big feeling that we will meet each other again."

"…You really think so…?"

Rin smiled at Riliane, "Of course. After all, I am a 'god', remember?"

Riliane stared. Then she giggled, "Oh Rin! I thought you said you weren't one!"

"Oh stop it! I'm just joking around!" Rin playfully smacked Riliane in the back.

* * *

Everybody gathered at the familiar traffic crossing.

Riliane looked at Meiko, Katio, Luka, Miku, Len, and…Rin.

"Everyone, thank you so much for showing me fun and enjoyable things. I've had a wonderful time."

"You are always welcome here," Luka said.

Riliane then gave her attention to Rin, "And thank you Rin. Thank you for being my friend. I will always treasure the time we first met."

"Yeah," Rin remembered that time, "…Just don't get crushed by a car, okay?"

"I won't," Riliane chuckled uncomfortably. Rin laughed as well.

Riliane looked at her friends again one last time, "Well, goodb…"

"See you later, Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche!" Rin blurted out.

Riliane was taken aback for a moment. Then she smiled.

"…Yes. See you later, Kagamine Rin."

The walk sign was on. Riliane started crossing the intersection…and disappeared.

* * *

"You know…" Len pondered as everyone walked back home, "Now that we are aware that Evillious exists, what are we gonna do about it?"

"I think the big question is, 'why the hell is it existing?'" Meiko added.

"And to think that we potentially have the power to alter it at whim…" Miku marveled at the thought of it.

"Evillious is our creation. We can do whatever we want with it," Luka held Miku's shoulder.

"Well, what can we do with it?" Kaito asked, "With just a pencil, we could write that Germaine is actually a cyborg…"

"THAT IS JUST SICK!" Meiko hit Kaito again.

Rin said nothing. She was staring at a CD case in her hands. On the title, some words were scribbled on it: **South North Story**.

Rin looked at the rest of her dear friends and smiled,

"…I think we oughta do something crazy."

* * *

Riliane stopped. She looked around and there she was again at the crossroad. It is the very same crossroad with the signpost that pointed in two directions, north and south. Riliane stared at that signpost for a while.

Then Riliane remembered, "Oh my goodness. Clarith!" and she hurried back to the monastery. When she arrived, Clarith was waiting for her at the door.

"Clarith! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for being late!" Riliane panted.

"Rin? No, it's okay. You're not totally late."

"But…But I was gone for a whole day!"

"A whole day…? Rin, you were only gone for about ten minutes."

"…Eh?"

Ten minutes? Surely she must have been away for hours! Riliane thought for moment…

"_Don't worry about it! I'll figure it out somehow! Besides, I did…well, 'create' your world."_

…Rin. Did she do this? Who else could explain this phenomenon?

"…Never mind. Forget what I said!" and with that, Riliane hurried to the kitchen. Clarith continued to watch her, all while looking confused. As Riliane started to cut up some vegetables, she started to sing a song. It was the song that she left behind in the other world.

_Now is the time for us to part_

_It was really fun, "There is another me"_

_Bye Bye, if we have the opportunity someday_

_At the crossing…_

_**Fin**_


	16. Bonus Chapter: Something Crazy

**Bonus Chapter: Something Crazy**

"Yukina, would you like to travel to Lucifenia for a few days and see the new concert that is coming soon?" Keel Freesis, head of the merchant guild of Marlon, asked her daughter Yukina, the child prodigy that has unveiled the truth about the Daughter of Evil.

"Huh? No thank you, daddy. I'm in the middle of writing a new novel."

"Are you sure? It has caused quite a stir around the world," Keel showed Yukina a flyer.

_**VOCALOID: LIVE IN EVILLIOUS!**_

_**Presented by the Kagamine Twins**_

_Get ready to knock your socks off!_

_Meet the Gang:_

_Miku Hatsune, the world's top #1 Diva!_

_Rin Kagamine, the Princess of Electro-pop!_

_Len Kagamine, King of Spazz Dance!_

_Luka Megurine, Cool and mysterious!_

_Meiko Sakine, Get your hands off me!_

_Kaito Shion, Shield your eyes!_

_Premiering at Lucifenian Theater. Admission is free!_

_Reserved seating for VIPs._


End file.
